Auj's Story
by ARandomWriter
Summary: Rated Teen becuz it might get to be that. A thirteenyear old girl is found by the Titans... and she is mistaken for.. Terra! Follow her story of dealing with new powers and living a new life.
1. The Character Layout

Hiyas su! I haven't written any stories lately. Hope you didnt miss me too much O.o Anyways, I got a brand new spanking story for you ppl. It's about my OC whose me >.> -coughs- Well below is the information dealing with her Next chapter is actually where it starts:) I have gotten a lot of good reviews by people which has made me very happy! Hope you enjoy XD

* * *

Name: Audra 

Alias: Auj

Gender:... Female...

Age: 13

Height: Uh like Terra's height

Appearance: Just like Terra except her hair is thinner and different outfit.

Powers: Can lift things by surrounding them with white light. Music is her main power... She uses ultrasonic waves to damage enemies, makes soothing enough melodies to put enemies asleep, and when she loses control, she floats up into the air and music notes float around her. (Like Raven - The End) It causes a tornado which is good for attacking... She can't master that move as of yet, though. Her music power forms as a white flame which is a special aura that can protect her from any attack except her weakness. (also her body and eyes glow yellow when her powers come into play)

Weakness: Lightning... It caused her coma and was especially bad since she had her keys with her at the time, it made her especially vulnerable.

Skills: Good at martial arts and videos games :)

Personality: Very easygoing and polite. Gets along with mostly anyone! X3

History: Just your average history until the day of the thunderstorm o.o

* * *

Okay here comes the next chapter:) 


	2. Part 1:The Beginning

Okay here we go! You wont get the next installment until 5 ppl review! Welp as you kno...  
Disclaimer: I don't ownthe Teen Titans, but Auj is mine!

* * *

Auj was looking out her window, bored as ever. It was raining in her little town. She sighed. "Why can't I find something interesting to do?" She said, aloud. Auj closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

"Oh! I'll go take a walk in the rain!" Auj giggled, very satisfied with her idea. She took her keys and ran out the door. She stood in the middle of her yard, loving each and every moment. She smiled as her straight, blonde hair became wet and a bit curly. Auj decided to walk to her crush's house to see if he wanted to spend time together.

As she reached the corner of her street, she felt a twinch. Auj immediately flinched and started to keel over. She gasped for breath. 'What's happening?' Her mind racing, and her heartbeat speeding up. She wobbled over onto the pavement where her head raced over memories of her and her crush in band, marching band, and Auj in choir. Suddenly, Auj blacked out.

When she awakened 10 minutes later, she felt funny. Her eyes suddenly flashed yellow, and her body was glowing yellow, too. Auj floated up from the ground and landed at her feet. "What's the matter with me?" She stared at her shimmering yellow hands. As soon as it started, it stopped. Auj turned chibi while still staring at her hands and a question mark appeared over her head. She turned right back to normal when a lightning bolt landed a couple inches in front of her feet. Auj immediately backed away.

"I think I should definitely get home." She said, eyes widen and voice quivering. She walked back home as fast as she could. She didn't want to slip and fall if she ran. As Auj was approaching her steps to her house, a lightning bolt managed to strike her. "AAAAAAGH!" she slumped down in pain. She grabbed her head in pain. The pain was so intense that her nails dug right into her scalp. "MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, terrified. Auj's eyes glowed yellow again, and her body floated up into the sky. She shined so bright until she turned white. Auj then turned back to normal. Her eyes were now shut, and she crashed into the ground. Above all the rock on top of her was a hand reaching out. Auj's bloody and scraped fingers twitched slightly, and then her hand gave up its power.

She awakened as it had been a dream, but it had been a few months since the incident. Auj looked around the room she was in, scared out of her mind. She tried to get up but she couldn't. "Help." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind raced through what had happened. "Nobody," She choked up, "saved me."

"We saved you… just a little late." Beast Boy came out from the corner. He walked up to her bed and brushed away her tears. Auj looked into Beast Boy's eyes and grabbed his hand.

'His hand… It's so warm…' Her face flushed, thinking how much her crush looked like Beast Boy. She shook her head. 'I'm being so stupid.' All that time, Beast Boy was looking at her, amused.

He suddenly grew serious. "You've been in a coma for three long months. There were times we felt you weren't going to make it." His face looked so pained for a second, and he didn't even know her at all. She stared at him and he shook his head, "Thankfully, you did always make it. So… you hungry?"


End file.
